Confessions
by Unmasked Tomatoes
Summary: Antonio wants to confess his feelings to Lovino, but he's too nervous that the boy will move back to Italy. So the Spaniard seeks information from the Italian's tomato plant, along with several others. SpaMano, GerIta, and USUK. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1: Tomatoes

**A/N: Hello people of FanFictionDotNet! This is the first fic I've posted on here, and I hope you like it. This contains yaoi, if you haven't noticed, and so if you don't like the idea of boyxboy, I suggest you leave. Click that little back button up there on the left. Yeah that. Anyways the POV might change sometimes, like next chapter, Lovi might narrate. In this one, Antonio's narrating. This is somewhat based on Sunny Day in February's Bottoms-Up! fic. I suggest reading it, the chapters are long and there's a little over 60 of them but it's awesome. And Self-Titled Demo's Sound Life is very good too, long chapters, but I absoluetly loved it. Cried at the end. Anyways... For now, I hope you enjoy my first fic!**

**xXx**

Ah, Lovino. I love him. He's so cute. Too cute. If he were to get anymore cuter, I would explode from all that cuteness. Seriously.

The way he swayed his hips ever so slightly as he was making dinner, the way he pursed his lips, furrowed his brows, let out a growl, the way a slight blush formed on his cheeks, how his cute brown curl twitched into a heart when I gave him a compliment or any other display of affection, the way he roots for his favorite football team(s), the way he said my name to get my attention... It all drove me crazy.

Lovino had no idea how much I loved all those little things he did, even when it was totally silent in my dark living room and all I could hear was his small breaths, sometimes imagining what would happen if I pulled on that curl...

"A-Antonio," a small hand waved in front of my face and I soon noticed it as Lovi's hand. "You have that freaky perverted smile on your face again, bastard," he mumbled and curled himself into a ball on the other end of the couch, seemingly bored of the cartoon on the TV and kept his gaze on me. "Y-You even have drool dripping from your chin, d-dammit."

Boy was he right. Saliva was literally pouring from my mouth and onto my chest. I quickly wiped it from my face with my shirt and smiled at Lovino. Dios mio, he was so cute when he looked at me like that.

"...Don't fucking smile at me like that. It makes you look like a damn creeper," Lovino complained and glanced towards the phone. "Well, Feli and I are gonna go grocery shopping tomorrow, so..." he trailed off and I knew what he was asking.

"Ah! I've been in the need of some toilet paper, if you haven't noticed already," I answered with a chuckle. "And some paper towels... My silverware has been disappearing mysteriously, too."

"Yeah, your 'friends' have been taking them... 'Bout time you fucking noticed, bastard," He scoffed and turned back to the TV.

I frowned. "Francis and Gilbert? They've been taking my silverware?"

Lovino nodded. "Yeah, and that time your toilet was clogged and you had to call up my brother to unclog it? They stuffed the toilet with fucking toilet paper, dammit."

If I knew Francis and Gilbert, they wouldn't do that. Not to me, anyways. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream? I-I couldn't imagine them doing such a thing."

"Sorry to break it to ya, bastard, but they stuffed your fucking toilet with toilet paper and stole your fucking silverware. I don't even want to have dreams of those damn perverts, anyway."

"Ah well," I rubbed my neck nervously."That was a nice explaination, Lovi~!"

"Shut up," he growled and turned off the TV. "I'm gonna go to bed, kay bastard? Don't touch me in my sleep or anything," he ordered me and got off of the couch while grabbing the book he always read before he went to bed. It's title was in Japanese... He told me it was about "an airheaded Spaniard and an attractive Italian that live in the same house in Spain."

"Now, Lovi," I replied as he was making his way to the stairs, "Have I ever touched you in your sleep before?" He glared back at me. So cuuuuuuuuute~!

"How would I know? I'm warning you anyways, bastard, because once I caught Francis fuck-face all over me when I was taking a siesta..."

"Ah, but you know I wouldn't, Lovi~."

"Yeah," his face became a light pink. Aw~! "Whatever. Don't bother me." Lovino headed up the stairs and left into his bedroom. I sighed and went into the kitchen while glancing at the small digital clock on the counter. It was kind of late... I guess. But I was hungry... But I was tired... But I should eat... I won't get up early enough to get a hug from Lovi... But I'm hungry...

I went into my fridge and was greeted with a cold face (Lovi had always told me not to stick my face into the fridge as soon as I opened it beacause the fridge was colder than we both thought) and a bunch of ripe tomatoes. I love tomatoes. Lovi loves tomatoes. We have a never ending love for tomatoes. That's why when you opened our refrigerator, tomatoes would try and attack you to get away from the crowded space of tomatoes. Lovi and I did a good job of stacking them just right, though, and if you grabbed the wrong one the whole pile would tumble down.

Very carefully, I grabbed a red fruit of sweet deliciousness from the very top of that mountain. Lovi told me to start from the very top and not to grab tomatoes from the bottom or middle or else he wasn't going to help me out of the army of red circles and green hats.

He didn't say exactly that, but it was pretty close.

One tomato probably wasn't going to be enough, so I grabbed another one. Hooray, the pile didn't fall down! I felt so proud of myself and started to wash the glad-to-be-free-from-the-other-annoying-tomatoes tomatoes. Lovi and I washed them before putting them in the fridge, but I thought I should wash them again anyways. I was going to eat one, like any normal person would, but out of nowhere a hand grabbed the fruit right out of my hand. How rude.

I turned around to greet the thief, but, of course, Lovi was standing there like the little cute Italian he was, eating the tomato he had just snatched from my hand, which didn't have a very tight hold on the round fruit (I'm running out of nouns to call the tomato) in fear of squishing it.

"Uh, hi there Lovi!" I greeted him as I hid the other tomato behind my back, in case he was going to take that one too. He just grunted as he finished the last of the red circle with a green hat.

"...Finish that fucking tomato already, I want to talk to you about something bastard," he ordered me and I obeyed. Anything to make Lovi happy~!

"Okay, good," he said after I finished and took a seat on the counter. "Okay, I thought about this... I live here, in Spain, and Feliciano lives with his fucking potato-eating boyfriend in... Fucking Germany. And so," he paused and grabbed a butter knife, "I'm not driving to fucking Germany and, knowing Feliciano, he doesn't want to drive from Berlin to Madrid..."

"Didn't you sort this out on the phone?" I asked.

"No, dammit! If we did I wouldn't be telling you!

"Oh."

"I never thought of it at the time... Well, I did, but he wouldn't quit blabbering. He didn't even mention where we were gonna shop."

"Have you called him?"

"Yeah, I'm not stupid. I called, potato-eating bastard answered and said Feliciano was sleeping already. He said we shouldn't bother him 'cause he was sleeping oh so fucking perfectly."

"Ah..."

"So."

"So?"

"I don't have ideas."

"Go shopping without him, then." I suggested.

"No, he'll be fucking devistated and won't quit whining until next year," he replied and blew some of his cute chocolate colored locks out of his honey orbs.

"Meet him in the middle of Switzerland?"

"Nah I'd rather not get shot at."

Well, um... I didn't have any ideas.

"I'll just call Feli tomorrow, then," he finally said and went back up the stairs after putting the butter knife away. His PJs were my old clothes and they were really baggy, so every now and then he would trip for no reason. It looked like it hurt but it was so cute to see his reddening face- probably from embarassment and anger- as he got up and quickly walked away from my smiling face. Ah, Lovi.

If only he knew how I felt.

...

What was I doing?

...

Oh yeah, I was gonna go to bed. Heh.

I got dressed into some of my PJs, and tucked myself into those fluffy red sheets. They were pretty warm... Was Lovino warm right now? He only had some thin, yellowish sheets. He never complained... One day I'm gonna walk into his room to get him up for breakfast, and see him frozen to death...

Yeah, I hope that never happens... Yikes.

Soon, I abandoned my thoughts and drifted off into a deep sleep, with only my dreams left with me.

**xXx**

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Reviews are very appreciated. Please let me know how I did! ~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast?

**A/N: OMG THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! Man, I got about 10 emails notifying me about this story, and I smiled like an Antonio. Haha. I didn't like some parts in the last chapter, though. After Lovi stole the tomato from Toni it just... BLEGH. I'm going to work on that... One of my reviewers said I had Toni perfectly, and my other one said that Toni should narrate all of the chapters. You know who you are. :D So in the first part of this chapter, Lovi's narrating, then we'll go to Toni... Yeah. Haha. I bet you wanna read the chapter now so here you go!**

**Oh, I almost forgot to mention that I ****DO NOT**** own Hetalia! It belongs to Hidakez Himaruya.**

**xXx**

Man, I had a fucking wierd dream last night. From the giant tomatoes wearing colorless scarves with humongous noses trying to eat that Raivis kid from Latvia, Antonio trying to stick a spoon on his nose, Alfred's house was made of snakes, and just before I woke up, Feli ran into his potato-eating boyfriend and was about to fall off of that really tall building somewhere in America.

Dammit.

Well I was pretty freakin' hungry so I went to go see if that bastard was making breakfast for me yet. And, as always, when I walked into the kitchen I was greeted with that blinding smile that would make the sun cry in shame. ...That was a good comparison, dammit, don't look at me like that!

"Hi Lovi~!" he said and never took his eyes off of me sitting down at the kitchen table. Creeper.

"What are you making, bastard?" is how I greeted him, as always. He would say his "Hi Lovi~!" line and then I would ask him what our breakfast would be and he would answer with something that had tomatoes in it, a Spanish food, or when he felt really generous, he would make pizza.

"...Mashed potatoes~."

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- WHAAAATTTTT?

"Aha, I was kidding, Lovi~," he replied and turned to see my face. "Your face, it's so cute when it gets red like that, I couldn't help it~."

Fucking bastard thinks I'm cute, fuck fuck fuck... Dammit.

"Go burn in hell, fucking bastard," I mumbled and picked up the phone to call Feliciano.

"Vee~ Ciao!" he answered cheerfully, as always. At least it wasn't his fucking boyfriend. Or that damn albino bastard.

"Feli."

"Fratello! Ciao fratello, I know why you're calling, vee~! I remembered last night as Luddy and I... Er, I mean, vee~?"

"Fuck you."

"Vee~ well, I think we should go to that one place in France..."

"FUCK NO," I interrupted. Never, fucking dammit.

"Vee~ calm down, calm down, fratello... Okay, I thought about it-"

"That's something new."

"Vee~, that was mean," I could hear his pout on the phone and somewhere in the background that albino bastard was laughing. "I might, just _might_ be brave enough to drive to Madrid..."

"Uh, who the fuck are you and what have you done to my fucking brother?"

"Vee~, but fratello, Luddy and Gil had to do a lot of convincing... I told them I was considering it, and... Vee~."

I felt my eye twitch. Fuck no. "F-Feli, what the fuck did they do to you...?"

"Vee~ that's... Um, classified, fratello. I can't tell you."

"Why the fuck not?" I asked but he totally ignored me.

"Okay, go to that one grocery place in Madrid, and I'll meet you there! Vee~ bye!" aaaand he hung up. Fucking dammit I'm gonna-

"Lovi~ I have breakfast~!" Antonio called and the clacking of plates could be heard as he set down the food on the table. "Come and eat before it gets cold!"

"What the fuck is this?" I asked, beacause I couldn't recognise it as anything else. I poked it with my fork, one of the ones Francis fuck-face and Gilbert albino-bastard didn't steal.

"Oh, I just put something together to see if it'll taste good~!" Antonio exclaimed and took a bite. "Try it, I want to know if you like it, Lovi~." Gah. His eyes were so pleading and his smile told me if I didn't eat it, he was gonna rape me.

...S-something like that...

So I ate it... And surprisingly, it tasted good. Needs more tomatoes, but it was okay.

I guess th-that bastard saw my delighted face and laughed happily. "I'm glad you like it Lovi~! Do you think I should name it? I should name it... Lovino."

"Bastard, that's my name... Don't name a fucking food after me, dammit."

"What should I call it then? ...Francis? Gilbert?"

"I'm not eating anything that's named after those fucking perverts," I took another bite and bit my tongue.

FUCKING OW SHIT THIS FUCKING HURTS DAMMIT.

"Ah, Lovi your face is red again, are you okay?" he asked, more concerned than happy that my face went red. Bastard.

"Bit my tongue," I muttered, and ow that hurt a lot more than it should have. I think I even tasted copper. Fuck. Antonio remained silent and looked at me squeezing my eyes shut to make the pain go fucking away dammit.

"...Lovi, your lip is bleeding," he said and pointed to my lip. Oh, so I was biting my lip. That was the coppery taste, alright...

"I-I'm fine dammit," and licked the blood off of my lip carefully. Ouch.

"S-so, um," Antonio was already finished with his... Whatever, dammit. "You're... Going grocery shopping then?"

"..Yeah," I responded slowly. "And paying the bills. I want to have a warm shower for once."

"Do we even have the money for that?" he asked curiously and brought his plate to the sink.

"No, but I'm stealing some from Feli."

"S-stealing, Lovi~?" he looked surprised at me.

"Yeah. I'm gonna physically retrieve the money from Feliciano's wallet. Or I'm just gonna bribe him with something."

"I... Think bribing would be safer," he said and took the fork out of my hand.

"Do I need to feed you, Lovi? You're gonna be late and Feliciano won't quit whining until next year," he said and took a big forkful of his made up stuff.

"N-NO, dammit! Creeper! S-stay away! Too close! Fuck you!" I screamed at him as he came closer with those big green eyes and the smile that screamed, "I'M GOING TO RAPE YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME FEED YOU."

The damn food touched my mouth and Antonio grunted a little to have me open my mouth. N-no, fuck you, dammit.

I opened anyways and my face immediately went red. FUCK FUCK NO. Antonio noticed and laughed like the little kid he is... He was even sprawled all over the table, which was even more awkward.

"So cute~!" he whispered and his face went red too. Crap that never happened.

"Ah, I'm not hungry..."I said and ran from the table, leaving a confused Antonio with a forkful of random shit he put together. "You can finish mine, i-if you want, bastard!" I called from my bedroom while pulling out clothes. After pulling on a whole bunch of random clothes, I called Feliciano's number to see if he was ready already, I really wanna leave right now...

Okay our conversation was so long and pointless, I'm not even going to repeat it. He said he was already in France so I could go to the store. How fast does the boy drive?

I went back down to the living room and found Antonio seated on the couch watching some damn Spanish cartoon with a silly grin painted on his face, his tongue stuck out. I made sure to grab my cell phone and my wallet (which totally didn't have tomato stickers all over them) before going to the door, preparing to say bye to Antonio.

**xXx**

Lovi was leaving already judging how he had his phone and wallet and how his hand was reaching for the doorknob. Ah! Not before I get my hug~. I approached him and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened, so CUTE~. I was so tempted to pull his cuurll... GUH.

He turned around to face me. His face was a dark shade of red, and his brows were furrowed, his lips were so far down in a frown it looked like it hurt.

"Lovi Lovi Lovi~," I hugged him tighter and it seemed he relaxed a bit. He kind of raised his arms up to hug me back.

OH LOVELY LOVI I WANT TO PULL YOUR CURL AND EAT TOMATOES ALL DAY LONG WHILE SINGING A LOVE SONG FOR YOU MAKING YOUR FACE TURN THAT CUTE DEEP RED COLOR GAH.

...

I hope he didn't hear that...

...

Soon I let go, because he had toilet paper and silverware to buy.

"Bye Lovi~." I said happily as he walked out of the door.

"Bye Antonio."


	3. Chapter 3: Just Do It

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Here's another chapter for you guys. ;3 BTW I brought in Seborga! Yaay~!**

**I ****DO NOT**** own Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**xXx**

That hug was... Sweet. And a bit warm. I loved that hug from Lovi, even if he half-heartedly hugged me back. It was a start, right?

He was out the door and getting into his... Well, my car to go shopping with Feli. Brotherly love~. Perfect, he would be gone long enough for me to call Francis and Gilbert to talk about my confession problem. What? You don't really know about my confession problem? Well, you know how I said I love Lovi and how cute he is, right? Well... I told him how cute he was, but... I never told him that I loved him. I was... Erm, afraid, I guess? Afraid that he would never talk to me again and move back home to Italy, all alone because Feliciano is living with Ludwig and Gilbert. The Mafia could just... Um... Kill him or something! For no reason!

Okay yeah... Calling Francis and Gilbert...

I dialed Francis' number which was really long... Like, 5647238282828999? I don't know. Please don't dial that number, it would be a very bad idea.

"Bonjour?" Francis answered.

"Hola Francis! Is Gilbert with you?"

"Oui, he is," Francis answered.

"Bueno! Can you two come over?" I asked feeling very excited.

"Sure, be over in a minute~," he replied. He said something to Gilbert, and we hung up.

**xXx**

He hugged me. He fucking hugged me. And I hugged him back! Dammit! What the fuck is wrong with me?

...Maybe I have some sort of... Feelings for that bastard...

N-NO! Don't even think those kinds of thoughts Lovino! They're not healthy!

Well, anyways, the drive to the store didn't take long, since Antonio's house is quite close to the store. But along the way, some shithead was being an asshole and he would slow down and when I was about to crash into him he sped up, but then slowed down again. I was so fucking angry, I wanted to send the whole fucking Mafia after him! Eventually I sped up and nudged his bumper a little, honked him out, and then passed him. Dick.

So then I arrived at the grocery store. I saw Feliciano waiting for me in the front talking to someone a bit shorter than him, with a Vargas curl... Was that Marcello?

...That was fucking Marcello.

I ran up to the front where Feliciano and fucking Marcello were. One younger brother to shop with was enough.

"Vee~! Fratello!" Feliciano called and Marcello turned with a big smile.

"Fucking... Why the fuck is Marcello here?" I asked, a little out of breath from the run. "I thought he left with that brat from England?"

"Awh, fratello, he's not a brat~!" Marcello countered, his smile soon coming back up. "I came to visit! I wanted it to be a surprise for you!"

"Vee~ when he came to the door, I was so surprised! I hugged him and cried but then made some pasta for him!" Feliciano said clapping his hands. "Speaking of hugs..."

Ow FUCK! He fucking tackled me! That wasn't a fucking hug, dammit! Marcello soon followed and I was pushed onto the ground with two little motherfuckers nuzzling my cheek and hair. Some Spaniards were fucking looking at us with that stupid grin on all of their faces. Fuck them!

"Okay vee~!" Feliciano finally let go. "Let's do some shopping then~!" Marcello and Feliciano cheered and pulled me into the grocery store. This is going to be a fucking long day...

**xXx**

Soon Francis and Gilbert arrived at my door, not even knocking, since they knew I was going to be sitting in my living room watching a cartoon. It still would be nice to hear a warning knock before the door was blasted down by a Frenchman and an "awesome" albino.

"Bonjour, we are here~!" Francis said triumphantly.

"Kesesese, the awesome me is here!" Gilbert said and sunk his backside into the cushion next to me, Francis following. I turned off the cartoon and turned to them.

"So um... I know I can trust you guys, so..." I started awkwardly. "I need to, um... Talk to you about something..."

"Little guy not good in bed?" Gilbert's scratchy voice asked and I looked at him wide eyed, a light blush working it's way across my cheeks.

"N-no nothing like that! I um... I guess I'm... Well, afraid of something..." I said and looked into Gilbert's red eyes thoughtfully.

"Is Natalya locating Ivan with the stalking devices under your bed again?" Francis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I think she is, but that's not what I wanted to talk about," I told them and peeked down the hallway.

"On with it then! Mattie and I have something to do," Gilbert said.

"I still have Heracles and Kiku to film," Francis said and positioned himself better on the couch.

How was I going to say this? "I don't know how or when to tell Lovino that I love him," It all came out so jumbled that they had to take a while for it to register in their minds. Gilbert and Francis stared at me for a little while, while I was playing with my fingers and was biting my lip. Francis chuckled a little.

"Tsk, Antonio," he said, while leaning forward to see me better past Gilbert. "You have asked the right person. All you have to do, mon ami, is take him out for lunch or dinner, not as a date of course, because he would reject that, and when you two are eating, tell him to look at you while you are saying it, and just tell him~. In your language, his language, or in English. Simple as that."

"B-but what if I get rejected and he doesn't just shrug it off? I mean, I expect him to swear at me, but what if he moves out? What if he...!" I was near hypervenilation when Gilbert stopped me.

"Dude, calm down! I'm pretty sure he won't move away _JUST_ because you confessed your feelings! He has mentioned before, to his brother or something, that he needs you there to protect him or something like that." Gilbert assured me and calmed my breathing with a few rubs on my back.

"Oui, and I've noticed he takes positive situations better when he's eating, so it couldn't be that bad," Francis said and smiled while rubbing my knee. It was the closest thing he could reach.

"Okay, gracias guys... I'll try it," I said with my trademark, that's right, trademark, smile returning to my face. I bid them farewell and was anxious for Lovi to come home. There was a restaurant that Lovi really liked to go to, so I would just take him there. It couldn't go bad. It couldn't.

...Could it?


	4. Chapter 4: Discription

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. If I did own it, there would be ALOT more SpaMano moments, Canada would be recognized as Canada, and Belarus would be less creepy...**

**xXx**

I waited anxiously for Lovi to get home, pacing along the dark wooden floors of my home. What if I couldn't ask him to go out for lunch? What if I couldn't just say "te amo?" The thoughts were clouding my brain like those dark grey clouds on a stormy day in the UK. It shouldn't be that hard to just say, "Hey Lovi, let's go have dinner at that one place you like!" Really. It's only... Hold on a sec... Twelve words! Twelve words, Antonio, TWELVE WORDS!

"Get a hold of yourself!" I yelled out to myself, rubbing my throbbing head while I sunk into the couch. I'll try doing what Kiku taught me, something called, erm, meditation? Yeah, he said it would calm the mind or something like that. So I got into the awkward pose that Kiku showed me and closed my eyes tightly, breathing in and out, trying to clear my head and assure myself that I could do it. I can do it, I can do it...

But no matter how much I tried, the thoughts came flooding back into my skull whenever I thought I had done it. Though my head still hurt, I felt somewhat better and just decided to take a nap. Because whenever I can't get rid of thoughts I want to get rid of, I either; one) drink until I pass out or two) sleep it off. And since I'm not really in the drinking mood (le gasp?), I'll just nap. I should be asleep until Lovi gets home, right? Right...

Laying down on the couch, I shut the TV off and curled myself up into the tan cushions of the couch and let myself fall to sleep...

**xXx**

The whole shopping experience was fucking annoying. Marcello wouldn't shut up about that Peter kid that was from England, and Feliciano was as bouncy and annoying as usual, and was talking about his potato bastard boyfriend, and every fucking vee~ that came out of his mouth, I was an inch closer to fucking punch the both of them and stomping back off to...

Antonio...

...Antonio was probably as annoying as the both of my brothers were. N-not **as** annoying as both Marcello and Feli, but he was pretty fucking annoying. If he just shut up for once and didn't have such a big, blinding smile, then he would be less annoying. But there were times that he was too fucking annoying that I beat the shit out of him sometimes leaving a black eye or a swollen lip. To tell the truth, I did feel bad after that, because a flash of complete sorrow crossed his features, but not for very long since a childish pout replaced it. There was one time when he looked like he was going to fucking rip someones balls off (boy or not) and stab their eyes out with them... (WTF)

"Fratello, do you love someone?" Marcello asked out of the blue, and Feliciano looked at me with wide eyes, wanting an answer. Fuck.

"Love love?" I asked with a glare sent in the cashier's direction. He was too fucking slow, chatting to Feli like there was no tomorrow. Marcello nodded.

"I... I don't love anyone like that," I replied bluntly, feeling my face heat up with the stares from the cashier, Marcello, and Feliciano. I kept my gaze down at the ground, because my family knows when someone is lying by looking at their face. It's rather hard for me to find out when Antonio is lying, however, since his eyes are so fucking green.

"Lies!" Feliciano blurted, most likely seeing my eyes before I looked down to the ground. "Is it Antonio? Oh! Fratello~ You love Toni! That's so nice! Does he lov-"

"J-JUST SHUT UP, OKAY? I... We can talk over it later, okay?" I interrupted Feliciano while getting some surprised looks from the Spaniards crowded around the checkout line.

"Ah, okay fratello~," Marcello winked at me. Fuck you, Marcello. Fuck you, Feliciano. Fuck you, Spanish cashier. Fuck you potato bastard. Fuck you, Francis fuck-face.

After a whole lot of silence, we eventually got into our cars and agreed to follow each other to a restaurant for lunch. It wasn't too far away from the supermarket, and it was just a small Spanish retaurant on a street corner. Marcello was staring at me smugly from the moment I got out of my car, that creeper.

"Hola, I am Yosette, I will be your waitress for today~," A woman with long, curly brown hair asked us while passing out thos saucer things. She looked like a fucking female version of Antonio, and acted like him too. "Can I get you (lovely) boys anything to drink~?"

"Oh, the pepsi~," Feliciano chirped and Marcello said the same thing.

"And you, (cutie) sir~?" Yosette asked me with the same fucking blinding smile Antonio has spread across her cheeks.

"Uh, water," I replied monotonously while finding a new place to stare.

"Okie dokie~! I'll be right back with those! Look at these menus and figure out what you'd like to eat~!" She sang while passing out menus and speeding off to get our drinks.

"So, fratello... This Antonio guy," Marcello started. That's right, he hasn't really met Antonio yet. All Feli did was talk about the tomato bastard and it interested our fucking little brother. "What's he like?"

Pfft. "You've heard from Feliciano pretty much everything there is to know about the bastard," I scoffed while Marcello creepily smiled at me.

"...I want to hear it from you, Lovino," Marcello said, smirking when my eyes went wide. Fucking creepy bastard.

"Ah, well, Feli did have his appearance spot-on. Curly brown hair that frames his face (perfectly), big green eyes, this never disappearing smile unless his tomatoes die or I upset him, a head taller than me, Spanish, tan," I told his appearance with a light blush, leaving out the DAT ASS.

"Go on," Marcello said while happily taking his drink from Yosette, sipping at it along the way.

"He's happy-go-lucky, can make friends ALOT easier than the average person, only has a selected few of rivals/enemies, claims I look like a fucking tomato when I blush when he calls me cute, he can actually cook, he's an idiot, dense, loves tomatoes and turtles, hangs out with fucking Francis and Gilbert all the time, claims them as fucking friends, naming them the Bad Touch Trio, tries to take fucking baths with me, discusting pervert, he plays the guitar (which I fall asleep to)..." I trailed off there, leaving Marcello to think with the information he had just now received.

"And do you love him fratello?"

"Huh? N-no!" I shook my head and avoided all eye contact with my younger brothers.

"You should give him a chance, Lovi~! He sounds really nice," Marcello said happily and clapped his hands. "Say, could I meet him? I could drive home with you..."

"Yeah, whatever. I really don't care."

"Great!"

"Ahem. Hola," Yosette said a bit impatiently from a bit away, but when I looked over to her, her smile hadn't faltered.

"Oh! I'll have PASTA~!" Feli cheered.

"Ah, mi dispiace, I'll have pasta too~," Marcello said.

"Pasta as well," I said.

"Okay, um, three pastas?" Yosette asked and wrote our order down on that little note thingy. We nodded and she skipped off into the kitchen.

"So, fratello, after lunch you're driving me to his house, right?" Marcello asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

**xXx**

**A/N: Please, please, PLEASE let me know if I got the translations wrong! Let me know what the correct translation is also, because I don't like to butcher people's languages...**

**Fratello - Brother (Italian)**

**Hola - Hello (Spanish)**

**Mi Dispiace - Sorry (Italian)**

**THANKS FOR READING~! PLEASE REVIEW~~!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Marcello

Lunch was fine. Better than shopping in the supermarket full of fucking cheerful Spanish bastards. Marcello left me alone about talking about Antonio, but would glance up from eating his pasta to smile at me from time to time. Creepy. Feliciano devoured his pasta like there was no tomorrow and ordered more than enough plates of it. The spaghetti wasn't as good as Feliciano or Antonio made it, but it was okay. At least Spaniards knew how to cook decent meals (**A/N: No offense to Spanish readers! DX**).

"So, fratello," Marcello started as we were walking out of the restaurant. "Could you drive me back to Feli's when I'm done at Tonio's house? I left my car there."

"Yeah whatever," I replied, not even looking at the intense gaze he gave to me. Bastard was being way too creepy today.

"Bye Lovi~! Bye Marcello~!" Feliciano called as we got into our cars. Well, the car I was driving wasn't actually mine, it was Antonio's... Only because I crashed mine.

"Bye fratello~!" Marcello called and jumped out of the vehicle for a second to hug Feli.

"Bye Feli," I called, and he blew a kiss to me, then sped off in his car. Potato bastard probably bought it for him.

Seeing that Marcello was waiting for me to start driving, I put the key in the ignition and drove back to Antonio's house. Bastard better not be plotting something or all hell will break loose.

**xXx**

...Well that certainly was an odd dream.

I guess I can tell you about it. It was a... Erm, a wet dream. Yeah.

Oh, are you thinking it was about Lovi? Haha, sorry, but it wasn't about Lovi, no. It was about Abel. You know, Belle's brother? The guy from the Netherlands? Yeah, him. I don't really like him, though, yet I have a wet dream about him. It's weird. Overly weird. Too weird. Seriously. He hates my guts, and I don't like him all that well either. Yeah. It was actually a very creepy wet dream, since we were in Lovi's bedroom, and uhm... Yeah. I don't wanna get into too much detail. You'll be scarred for life.

Trust me.

I guess Lovi hadn't gotten home yet, since the TV wasn't blasting while I was kicked off onto the floor or anything soooo...

Okay, gotta clean myself up. Pfft, no, I'm not gonna tell you how I cleaned myself up. That's... Uh, a little creepy. I've heard of fangirls from Kiku, and from what I heard, they look nice, but if you simply wink at them they squeal this high pitched squeal. Kiku said that they're all over the internet, on the TV, in fan fiction, and even in your neighborhood. So I try not to, er, explain the process of cleaning myself up from a wet dream. I've had a few in the past, yeah, they were all awkward and-

Oh crap Lovi's home.

"Ahah, welcome home Lovi~!" I shouted from where I stopped in the middle of walking in the hall. I don't know why I stopped, I could have told you all that while I was... Yeah. You all know what I mean.

"Hey, bastard, come meet my little brother, he's pretty eager to see you," Lovi shouted back up. Ah, crud. Just, wipe it off, change my pants...

"Ah, uh, uno momento~!" I called, rushing through the hall and into my bedroom. I was well equipped, the first time I had a wet dream I knew that I should have some sort of emergency equipment. Some wipes, and a spare pair of pants that should hide anything that's still there. Okay, Lovi and his... Little brother? I've already met Feliciano. He never mentioned having another one.

"Hola~!" I panted from my run through the hall and into the kitchen. AWW~! Lovi's other little brother was so KYOOT~~!

Ah, well, not as cute as him, of course.

"There you are, bastard. This is my other brother, Marcello. Marcello, say hi to Antonio and all that shit or I'm gonna flip some tables," Lovi demanded, and started putting the groceries away. I noticed he put a hecka lot of silverware in the silverware drawer. Haha, flip tables.

"Ciao, Antonio! I'm Marcello! Feli's said alot about you, and I thought I should come and meet you~!" Marcello said to me and stuck his hand out. He was really a nice boy. Haha, flip tables.

"Hola~!" I replied back, gripping the hand that was waiting for me. It was so sooooft and squiiiishyyyy...

...And sweaty...

We stood there for a while in awkward silence as Lovi put the groceries away.

O-oh yeah... Uhm, now with his brother here it's going to be extra extra hard to say it. Gah! This wasn't me! I could say that Arthur needed to get the pole out of his ass out loud at a meeting, but I just can't say te amo to Lovi~?

"Do you have a tomato garden like fratello, Tonio?" Marcello asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded, and he clapped his hands. "Could you show me?"

I led him to the garden, which was just outside. He stood in amazement at all of the tomatoes. "D-did you grow all of these yourself?"

I smiled. "Haha, no, the right half is all Lovi's~!" Marcello put on an expression of realization, and his face flushed a pinkish color.

"A-are you okay?" I asked, since nobody reacts that way when they hear that only half of the garden is mine. This kid was kind of scaring me.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine, just... One sec, stay here..." Marcello left me looking back to the sliding glass doors of my house as he quickly ran inside.

**xXx**

I had just finished putting my fucking groceries away when Marcello, being the little prick he was, bounded in here with a creepy smile on his face and wide eyes.

"Oh, dio mio! Fratello, you never told me that you lived with him~!" Oh god. Why is he so surprised about that? I mean, Feli should have already told him that...

"Y-yeah, what about it?" I shot back, kicking the grocery bags behind me with a big pile of laundry. Bastard's too lazy to do his own laundry, dammit.

"Ohh~! Fratello~!" He squealed and grabbed my shoulders firmly. "That's so cute!"

"W-what? No, It's not cute dammit! How is it even cute? The only reason I'm living with him is because I'll end up living alone and Francis is gonna end up molesting me!" I screamed back, pushing his hands off of my shoulders and stepping backwards into the cabinet. Has the kid heard of personal space before? B-but, now that I think about it, he's acting kinda like Elizaveta when two guys are living together or something. It's always a bad thing when anyone acts like that. Fucking creepy bastards.

"Fraateelloo~! You're living with him for prooteectiioon~! That's soo cuutee~!" He squealed again, reaching out to hug me. I couldn't back up anymore, since I was already against the cabinet. I tried shoving him off of me, little motherfucker, but he wouldn't budge! Fucking hell!

"A-Antonio! Fuck, bastard, get the little motherfucker off of me!" I screamed, soon realizing that I asked for his help from another squeal that left Marcello's mouth. I felt my face heat up as I heard a door open, and almost choked when Marcello gripped me tighter. Bitch can fucking squeeze!

Soon enough, Antonio came in to pry my fucking brother off of me. My breath hitched when he neared- fuck, why all of a sudden is my breath hitching whenever Antonio gets close?- and my face was on fire when Marcello attempted to squeeze my fucking guts out. It was rather uncomfortable, being squeezed by an annoying-ass brother against a very hard cabinet. The handle was digging into my spine.

Antonio grabbed Marcello by the waist and gave him a pull, but the bastard was holding on tight so he pulled me with him. Antonio gave a few more pulls before Marcello finally chose to let go. I lost my balance, and guess what? Yep, I fell.

Onto Antonio.

Marcello decided to be a little bitch and leap out of the way after Antonio let go of him. And now, here I am, on top of Antonio in the kitchen blushing like a fucking school girl. Suddenly, Antonio's arms snaked around my waist and held me to his chest.

W-what the fuck?

**xXx**

**Haha, I'm so evil! Cliff-hanger!**

**I forgot to mention, Yosette (the waitress in the last chapter) is an OC of mine~! I didn't know who else to put soo... Yosette! She's Antonio's sister (not in this story though XD) and she loves Lovi's sister Scontroso. So original, huh? I know. I named her after a close friend of mine (she never talks to anyone! She's not mute so don't worry XD). She's Mexican, but Mexicans speak Spanish and RAGGLE FRAGGLE.**

**Uhm, I didn't know what to name the Netherlands, so I named him Abel. I've seen the name in a few other stories, so...**

**Translations~!**

**Fratello - Brother or Older Brother (?) (Italian)**

**Uno Momento - One Moment~ (Spanish)**

**Hola - Hello (Spanish)**

**Ciao - Hello (Italian)**

**Te Amo - I Love You (Spanish)**

**Oh Dio Mio - Oh My God (Italian)**

**Oh and about the flipping tables thing... A Prussia cosplayer was imitating Lithuania, and she said, "Hi I'm Lithuania, and- I'M GONNA THROW A TABLE AT YOU!" So yeah... And then Someone said that when your angry to just flip tables. I must've missed something because I have no idea where they got that from. Anyone wanna tell me? Thanks.**

**Any predictions for the next chapter~?**

**Until next time~! ~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


	6. Chapter 6: Company!

I had no idea what the fuck was going on. Antonio, that bastard, was hugging me to his chest, on the floor of the kitchen. And he was silent. It scared me, I guess. I didn't know what to do. Do I... Hug him back in fear of being chopped up by an axe (or more likely being raped) or do I just lay there on his chest stupidly with my eyes wide and frozen, maybe angering Antonio? No, he wouldn't get angry at me, but the bastard's fucking unpredictable. He's actually very scary when he's angry.

I decided to hug him back, not wanting to be raped or some shit (but hugging him probably increased my chances) and blushed. Like, alot. It was a very very heavy blush. Or my face somehow caught on fire. Or I have a fever. Yeah. It's not like we hadn't hugged before, but... Ngh.

Antonio sighed contently and nuzzled his nosed into my hair, very close to that curl that just wouldn't stay down. He sat up, which made me tense and open my eyes for a second- when had I closed them?- and I ended up sitting in his lap. He hugged me a bit tighter, breathing in my scent, that damn creepy bastard. He smelled okay too. Like tomatoes. And some cologne. I guess.

A giggle from behind us made my eyes shoot open and try to pull away from Antonio, who growled, but never let go. Fucking... God, this is so... Ngh. I totally forgot Marcello was in the room. I felt the bastard smirk into my hair. What was he plotting this time? He's probably gonna try to scare Marcello away... Or... Something...

H-he wasn't really going to, right?

Marcello could actually get scared off easily. He would run away if two people kissed, or... Oh shit. Nah, Antonio wouldn't do that. Pfft. He didn't even know that scared him away. Marcello giggled louder before a knock on the door made Antonio growl in annoyance, but let go of me to get up and get it. I felt like something was missing once he had let go. I sat on the floor, glaring at Marcello's smirking face.

"Hola~!" I heard Antonio say with a slight hint of annoyance, and let the people in. I soon recognized it as Feli and his fucking potato bastard boyfriend. I got up to insult him, but I just didn't feel like saying anything. I let Feli hug me, frowning when I smelled potatoes, and just stared at Ludwig. Marcello came out of the kitchen to hug Feli and get no response when he hugged potato bastard. I gagged at the sight.

"Ciao!" Feliciano said and let himself sit on the couch. He pulled potato bastard down when he made no move to sit. Marcello sat down too.

"So, uh, Feli, Ludwig, what ya doing here?" Antonio asked, and I could hear that he was trying to hide the fact that he was very annoyed. Very **very **fucking annoyed. I sat on the arm of the chair, the side that Feli was on.

"Ohh... Vee~, I thought we would visit~! We haven't been over in a while," Feliciano explained. I glanced at Antonio, who was giving Feli the death glare while he looked around the living room. Potato bastard was giving a look of concern over at Antonio, but, pfft. Who fucking cares? Not me.

"Your living room looks different since the last time we were here, vee~! Did you change it, Toni?" Feliciano looked back at the bastard, who immediately stuck a fake smile on his face as soon as Feli looked at him. I hate it when Antonio gets like this...

"I changed the pictures around. The furniture too. Not that much, but still, it's noticeable~," he said, taking a seat on the armchair near where I was seated on the arm of the couch. Marcello was giggling and blushing like a little schoolgirl. Fuck you! Ugh, I wanted to scream at him. He could be such a bitch! HMFITICTIFLAWTFBBQ.

"Vee~, it looks nice!" Feli replied and started to play with his boyfriend's hand. Potato bastard just looked at Antonio with concern as he glared daggers at Feli again.

"Excuse us," I mumbled, grabbing Antonio by the arm and leading him to his bedroom. I decided that was a mistake after I shut the door behind us. He smiled at me again, and his eyes shone when I just stared at him with a (manly) pout on my face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I tried yelling, but it came out as a squeak instead. His eyes told me he either wanted to rape or kill someone. I hope neither is correct. Antonio opened his mouth, but paused.

"I was... Interrupted, Lovi~," he said with a murderous tone. Fuck he was fucking scary. He said that he reminded himself of a pirate, but, fuck, now I see why.

"It's not like you can't fucking hug me later!" I whispered loudly at him, soon realizing what I had just said after his eyes brightened with excitement. "No, fuck, I didn't mean-!"

"Oh Lovi you're so cute~!" he lunged at me, then incased me in a bear hug. I struggled against him, failing and eventually letting him squeeze out my fucking insides.

"Te amo..."

"...Hm?"

"N-never mind," he breathed shakily and finally let me go. "L-let's not keep them waiting?"

We walked back out into the living room, seeing Feli looking at us curiously and Marcello staring at us knowingly. Fucking perverted bitch. Can't even believe the fucker's related to me.

"Vee~, Toni, can we stay for dinner?" Feliciano asked, finally letting go of the potato bastard's hand and picking at the seam of the couch instead.

"I-if you want, I guess you can," Antonio answered. From the look on his face, I wouldn't be surprised (maybe a little) if he screamed that potato bastard can go help him fuck himself because we don't have the god damn money so get your asses out of my fucking house. That would've been fucking awesome.

"Vee~, thank you~! If you don't mind, can I cook for you?" Feli and his stupid questions. I bet the bastard wouldn't give a rat's ass if you fucking cooked or not.

"Sure~!" he answered. Why didn't that surprise me? "Just, uh... No pasta tonight."

The fucking look on Feliciano's face was priceless! Hahahaha! I smirked at Antonio, who smirked back. Feli was frozen with his mouth open, eyes wide and actually open for once. Macho potato over there was so fucking concerned for my little brother... It took a lot to not start bursting out into laughter right there. Feli started to have tears in his eyes and looked up hopefully at Antonio.

"I'm not really in the mood for pizza either."

I couldn't take it. I had to laugh. I tried to hold it in though! I shouldn't be laughing at my brother like that, I would be devistated if I couldn't have pasta or pizza either, but the look on his face... He buried his head into macho potato's chest and started wailing. The blonde bastard was trying to comfort him, but it didn't work out so well. He suggested that they leave, and I was more than happy with that. I could tell tomato bastard was too. Marcello decided to leave with them, winking on his way out. I let all of my remainig laughter out and looked at Antonio. I immediately froze.

If you didn't know him like I did, you'd think it was one of his normal oh-I'm-so-happy-look-at-me faces, but it was different. It was one of... Hm. A kind of (shudder) lust, being drunk, and murder. On instinct, I jumped up an ran. It runs in the family. I ran to my bedroom and immediately locked the door. What the fuck...?

**xXx**

I have no idea why Lovi ran, but it must've been from the expression I had on my face. He was laughing, and god that laugh was so beautiful, but then he looked at me and froze. Then he just... Ran. Into his bedroom.

"Shit," I cursed to myself (I need to swear once in a while), and ran a hand through my hair. I ran out into the garden, the place where I feel safe, and ran to Lovi's tomato plants. There was a certain plant that I named Onivol, and whenever I talked to that plant about anything, I felt as if I had confessed in a confession booth or had just talked to a therapist. Seriously. I tried talking to the other ones but it never felt the same. Onivol, where are you~...?

Ah, there you are.

I sat down on the dirt next to it and took a deep breath. "Hey there. Haven't seen you in a while. So, uh, I don't know if you heard or if I told you yet, but I uhm... I hve these kinds of feelings for Lovi," I waited for a response. It seemed to understand and told me to go on.

"So, I'm... Too chicken to tell him. Usually I can say these kinds of things with no problem, but I just... Can't. Can you..." I looked around. "H-help me with this, Onivol?"

I waited until he finished his thought and smiled. "T-thanks. Just... Tell him. And the worst that can happen is get rejected, huh? Okay. I'll tell you how it goes. Thank you so much Onivol," and with that, I got up, dusted off my pants, and ran inside. You might think that talking to a tomato plant like that makes me a wacko, but it actually works. Try it sometime.

I walked through the hall to Lovi's bedroom quietly, not wanting to scare him if I was too loud. I knocked on the door lightly and heard a gasp from the other side. Should I tell him when he's in a better mood...?

All thoughts were interrupted when a gruff voice spoke from the other side of the door. "What do you want, bastard?"

I sighed, happy that he was still talking to me. "Lovi, open up~. I wanna talk to you."

"No."

"L-lovi, please open up. I really wanna talk to you," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair again.

"...Why?"

"Come out and I'll tell you."

"...You don't have your axe with you?"

"N-no...?"

"And you're not naked?"

"Lovi why would I be-?" The door flew open.

"What," he demanded. He looked like he was tugging at his hair and pulling at his cheeks.

"Is this... Is this a good time to tell you something that might shock you for a bit at first but then make you angry...?"

"...Did you eat all of the tomatoes already?"

"No, not yet," I chuckled.

He sighed with relief. "Fine. Sure go ahead."

Uhng... Well. Now that I have my chance I... I can't say it... EHRFURCHTIGE...! It's not that hard Antonio! Just say it!

"Lovi... I..."

**xXx**

**Mwahahahaha! Epic cliff hanger! I can't believe I made you wait for this crapola. I'm so sorry if it sucks. :/ Here ya go, sucky chapter. Hopefully, next chapter, Toni will tell Lovi... Then some things happen... THEN THE SMUT. Then something else happens then the story ends. IDK. Help me, because I'm obviously failing.**

**Anyone who can guess what HMFITICTIFLAWTFBBQ stands for gets to request a Hetalia fic! Yep. Cuz I'm awesome. I feel bad though because I have a feeling NOBODY will get it, so if nobody gets it by next chapter, you get to request anyways. Private message me after the next chapter is out and request away~! (That is, of course, if no one gets it. Pfft but you knew that.)**

**Until next chapter~!**

**~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


End file.
